Agency of the Olmak
The Agency of the Olmak is a multiverse power set on maintaining order in the multiverse and preventing "multiverse threats" from growing out of hand. History The origins of the Agency of the Olmak are largely shrouded in mystery, deliberately so. Since all known "recorded history" started when the Agency became the first known organization to record history (at least on a multiversal scale), they have maintained control of all records and can not only control the amount of knowledge circulating about their mysterious organization and the circumstances that led to its rise. Indeed, arguably their greatest achievement, "The Database" which houses all information they have collected in their millions of years of existence--one which functions much as an online encyclopedia and can be edited and updated by any of their agents--contains precious little detail as to the foundation of the organization and the eight barons presiding over it. Such pages, it seems, have been protected by the administrators. What is known, albeit not popularly, is as follows: The earliest known deviation leading to the Agency's rise in its home universe of the Vudrai Universe (or the Vudrai Nui Alternate Universe, or some variation thereof) took place when Mata Nui failed to reunite the shattered pieces of Spherus Magna upon his victory over Makuta. The inhabitants of Bara, Bota, and Aqua Magna developed space travel to a point where crossing the gaps became quickly accessible. The universe progressed peacefully, due to complications in integrating the nanotech into Magnan society (much less connecting the Magnans of the three planetoids), Spherus Magna fell to ruin and its people were desperate to survive. When a great warlord rose up, promising a new era of to glory, victory, and power for the countless denizens of the planet, many followed him and the planet was plunged into fateful chaos as the largest war since the Core War ravaged the planet. New space technologies were introduced for this war and the battles soon spread to neighboring planets and planet systems. The warlord was quite successful in these battles and his schemes rapidly grew such that he desired the conquest of whole universes. However, a faction drawing elements from both nanotech and Magnan races emerged from the opposing factions led by one Telravarn. Due to the clever tactics employed by their leader as well as seven others would result in the overthrow of the great warlord. From there, with the planets in ruins and any hopes of returning to life before the war dashed, Telravarn and seven other heroes of the war--Karnot, Bakreth, Frentis, Gorbere, Terk (or X-2436), Waktun, and Berian--declared the formation of the Agency of the Olmak, an organization to stop all multiversal threats and guard the universes wherever a danger may arise. The eight beings became barons and formed a politiburo in a temple on the supercontinent of Vudrai Nui. Following this, the Agency proceeded to expand from there, spreading its influence across reality, fulfilling its calling and compiling the most comprehensive database on individuals and universes recorded in the multiverse's history. The Agency often stopped reoccurring threats such as the Lykos in their prime or cutting down dangerous multiversal singularities on their warpath. When that was finished, the Agency would reach out to a universe and help it rebuild (assuming it isn't past the point of no return), further spreading their influence. It was an upward slope initially, but as time went on, they became masters at handling such dramatically oversized problems. Although there were vast areas within their own universe that they ignored or didn't feel the need to bring under their control, the Agency documented these thoroughly, building practically an empire of its knowledge wealth. The barons were more involved at first in handling multiverse threats, usually working together to coordinate strategies against opponents, but as time went on and experience grew exponentially, they were able to remove themselves from such affairs, often only deploying one of themselves, if that, at a time to stop a threat. Still, at times, when multiversal threats were rising to dangerous levels (as with Shadowmaster, the Dark Lord, or Treknerrok, to name but a few examples) or uniting with each other (as with the Soulshredders), the barons often directly headed the Agency's efforts against them, and the tactical mastermind, Telravarn, at their head--both to claim glory for himself but also because he was often the only one with the cleverness to handle them. To date, they have been successful in every account. (Of course, it is doubtful that any account of failure hasn't been purged.) As time went on and millions of years passed, the Vudrai Nui reached old age and began to collapse. Desperate to keep it alive, the Agency took to drawing resources from younger universes in order to sustain it and their pocket universe where they had established Crossroad Station. This style of existence, was not unprecedented, however, as the aged Baron Telravarn, as well as the other barons in their own ways, had taken to doing something similar to keep themselves alive. Although there have been some uprises against the Agency, due to the little information on the precise nature of the Agency, these tend to fail. It is curious that people would do so, for as it is said, "peace is a goal worth striving for here." Indeed, the Agency is popularly seen as a multiversal version of the Order of Mata Nui, and agents treat it as such. V Osade In one instance, well into the Agency's existence, Agent Vulf was deployed to an "Osade Category" Universe, one where a species known as Lykos Kinsman were seeking the annihilation of any species that failed to subscribe to their beliefs. Interestingly, as the agent's mission drew to a close, the Agent killed her handler, Corvin, and fled the universe. She has managed to successfully evade the Agency ever since, likely due to her thorough knowledge of the Agency's workings. As such, the investigation is pending. Kritor Empire More recently, the Agency became alerted to the rise of one "Kritor Empire" in the Broken Order Universe, one that has seemingly never occurred before in the Agency's history. Agent Krivosh was immediately deployed to find out information as to its nature. Still, most are certain that little will come of it. TBA Structure The Agency's most formidable power is its knowledge. Having been present for so long, seeing the rise and fall of vain emperors and kings, having weathered and put down so many threats, no organization has endured so much time. Having reached so far, probably to the ends of the multiverse, seeing and documenting (even if it didn't conquer) its entire universe and the universes of so many others, no organization has touched so much space. Although it is by no means the most physically powerful of the three organizations in the Dimension War, its knowledge is the most comprehensive (even if there isn't as much wisdom as with the other two). However, because the Agency holds a monopoly on information, few outside the Agency--few even in the Agency--have a full understanding of its nature. Such is the tightness with which it protects itself. As such, the most knowledgeable are positioned at the top, as barons. Fairly closely below is the Chief of Operations who directly controls Crossroad Station in peacetime and helps organization during wartime. Below the CoO are the Taskforce Officers who handle specialized tasks either in the running of the organization or operations that may take them deep into non-Agency territory. Beneath those are a few more murky levels of bureaucracy, followed then by a myriad of roles and duties. Most importantly are the Handlers and their Agents who conduct anything from scouting and recon operations to infiltration and groundwork. Interestingly, only the barons have survived since the dawn of the Agency. Everyone else has been replaced by people who have been born since--either a Vudrai native (in the case of higher officers) or recruits (as with most agents). Known Members * Head Baron Telravarn * Baron Karrnot * Baron Bakreth * Baron Frentis * Baron Gorbere * Baron Terk (or X-2436) * Baron Waktun * Baron Berian * Chief of Operations Cerevena * Taskforce Officer Derkin * Taskforce Officer Terrik * Terp * Agent Krivosh * Pohok * Agent Perla * Agent Narro * Narcus * Agent Tegar * Corvin * Agent Vulf - formerly TBA Appearances * Saga of Shadows - not explicitly * Declaration * Among Wolves * The Void * The Line * One Final Effort * The Next Stage - mentioned * Oblivion's Game Trivia * The current emblem of the Agency is the fourth and longest lived one. Interestingly, the Barons spontaneously left it to vote amongst its ranks, something that does not often happen, but is welcome.